Flight Kats
by katcuori
Summary: Big changes are happing in Megakat city. First a group of pro SK actavise, lead by Tally Fethertail get under Feral's fur. Then these new vigialantie SHEKATS called the Flight Kat's show up. What are the SWAT Kats going to do?


A blond haired, gray striped fur she-kat climbed out of the van and looked at the big crowd that was surrounding the Enforcer headquarters. Rubbing her new tattoo of the SWAT Kats logo on her arm she took a deep breath, and turns to the rest of her group that was pulling the instruments out of the van.

"A'ight ya all, lets get this party started." Said a brown tom-kat and the gray she-kat grabbed a speaker and stared to head up to the top of the stairs of the Enforcers HQ. Within minutes everything was set up and they were ready to rock. All the protesting kats attention was now on them. Then she stepped up to the mike and looked back to her band mates. She mouthed counting one to three. At three the band began to play, she faced the mike and began to sing.

"Miss independent   
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door   
Surprise, it's time; to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no 

But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door   
Surprise, it's time; to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen

What is this feeling taking over?   
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time; to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

Miss independent"

(song is originally by Kelly Clarkson, I think)

**The song closed, and the crowd that was made up of mostly youth, cheered for them. The she-kat turned to take a swig of water before addressing the crowd. **

**"Hey ya all havin' fun taday?" **

**The whole crowed responded by cheering, hooting, and hollering.**

**"I just wanna thank ya all fer comin' out ta 'Keep the SWAT Kats' protest. It's great ta see so many kats are fer out heros. An' against the stupid Enforcer takin' 'em out." **

**Once again the crowd cheered.**

**"Anyway, on the drums we've got Brock." A whitish tom-kat held his stick over his head. **

**"Angie on the keyboard." A tanish she-kat shyly waved. **

**"My best friend Amanda and guitar, and Track on base." The brown tom-kat strummed just once along with light brown she-kat. **

** "An' I'm Tally. A'ight this next song I know ya gonna love. An' if our heros are watchin," Tally motioned to the Ann Gora's news crew that just set up and stared rolling. "I hope ya like it too. T-Bone, Razor, this whole thing is fer ya both."**

**The pianist starts to play.**

"I waited for you today,  
But you didn't show  
No no no.  
I needed you today  
So where did you go?  
You told me to call  
Said you'd be there  
And though I haven't seen you  
Are you still there?**  
**

**I cried out with no reply****  
****And I can't feel you by my side****  
****So I'll hold tight to what I know****  
****You're here and I'm never alone"**

The guitar, base, and drums came in for a short solo.

"And though I cannot see you  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life. 

Woohhhoooaa!

We cannot separate

'Cause you're part of me.  
And though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen.

**I cried out with no reply****  
**

'Cause you're part of me.  
And though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen.

**I cried out with no reply****  
****And I can't feel you by my side****  
****So I'll hold tight to what I know****  
****You're here and I'm never alone"**

"We cannot separate

'Cause you're part of me.  
And though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen.

**I cried out with no reply****  
**

'Cause you're part of me.  
And though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen.

**I cried out with no reply****  
****And I can't feel you by my side****  
****So I'll hold tight to what I know****  
****You're here and I'm never alone"**

**(song originally by Barlow Girl)**

**As the song closed** Tally looked around to see the enforcers have started to surround. And as usual Commander Feral had a megaphone.

"Youth of Megakat City. This is Commander Feral of the Megakat City enforcers. I order you to cease and disperse immediately. I repeat, cease and disperse immediately."

This started to make Tally's blood boil. They had a right to protest here, freedom of speech and all that jazz. And the stupid enforcers were trying to destroy that.

"Ya know what Feral." Tally spoke into the mike. "Kiss my tail! Hell no we won't go! Leave the SWAT Kats alone! Hell now we won't go! Leave the SWAT Kats alone!"

The rest of the crowd started to chant with her. And Feral looked like he was getting pissed. Tally just smirked at that and continued to chant when suddenly the sound of gunfire filled the air and every protesting kat dropped to the ground screaming.

"Hold fire." Feral commanded. Then something horrifying hit Tally's ears.

"OH MY GOD, HE'S DEAD!!!" A she-kat in the crowd screamed.

A few hours later Tally was still in shock. Apparently a rookie was a bit trigger-happy and though that the kat he shot was trying to attack him. Now sitting in Feral's office, where the Commander just called her legal guardian, Tally stared at the floor.

"Well Miss. Feathertail, you see what your antics caused, a death of an innocent tom-kat. This is going to have to go on your record."

"What are ya talkin' 'bout? I didn't kill that kat!" Tally quickly looked up at Feral in the eyes. "I'm sorry if one of ya newbies can't learn how ta use a gun right. But that don't mean ya get ta blame me fer it!"

Later after arguing with Feral, Tally found her self in her Aunt Paula's car heading home.

"Honestly Tally, I don't understand why you insist on being an activist like you mother. That was-."

"That's how she was killed two years ago. I know." Tally slumped in her seat. "An' before that dad died in a car crash when I was six. Don't ya think I would remember somethin' like that?"

"Yes, well, I just don't see what your obsession with these vigilantes." Her Aunt said.

"It's not an obsession Aunt Paula, an' their heroes. They save the city countless of time. While the enforcers basically sit on their butts eatin' donuts. They have a right to be recognized as the heroes they are!" Tally defended.

"But why can't you focus on something more helpful to the community. Like the Little Miss Club."

"That club with those pearly girls in pink dresses. I'd rather barf."

Her aunt sighed. "What happened to that sweet little nice I once knew. You never use to dress in dark clothing, and wore so much disturbing jewelry and listen to such hard core music." Tally shrugged.

"Things happen, times change." Nothing else was said for the rest of the ride.

The next morning Tally woke up and grabbed her backpack and motorcycle keys. She grabbed an apple on her way out and headed to Amanda's house. The two of them paned to go out today for a mall crawl. It was Amanda's idea.

"So Tal, how bad was Feral?" Amanda asked while sipping her soda. It was lunchtime and they were definitely hungry. Tally shrugged.

"He's just a big old wind bag. He wanted ta put the death of that tom on my record!"

"No." Amanda said in disbelief.

"All I gotta say is Feral should be happy my Aunt came when she did."

"Speaking of which, yar Aunts here too? Ya told me the day before that she was gonna be at the mall too."

Tally groaned.

"Don't remind me Mand. I just wanna get away from her as soon as I graduate. She wanted me ta join that Little Miss Club!"

"Oh that's wrong. Well just one more week before we graduate then yar a free kat."

After having lunch Amanda and Tally went to Five and Below to get a few things. But in the act of shopping they ran into Aunt Paula, who insisted on going with the girls. Walking out of the store they herd a gun being fired and a tom-kat yelling for everyone to get on the ground. Everyone complied and the gun kat began to walk around looking at all the she-kats. He stopped when he came to Tally.

"Well look at this pretty little thing. Stand up, you'll do nicely." His hard voice commanded. When Tally didn't comply the tom pulled her by the arm up roughly.

"No!" Aunt Paula stood to stop the tom. The to aimed his gun at Paula and fired.

"Aunt Paula! No!" Tally tried to go to her aunt but the gun kat was holding her tight.

"Anyone else wanna play hero." No one moved.

"Yeah." Tally said. "I do."

With that Tally elbowed the gun-kat in the gut and started to run. Though the tom wasn't stunned for long and chased after her. Turning a corner she yelled for the other hostages to run for it. They didn't have to be told twice. Once out Amanda made a beeline for Commander Feral. And when Feral spotted her he groaned.

"Commander Feral!"

"Look, Miss Robase, I don't have time for your activist complaints right now. We have hostages to attend to"

Feral went to turn away but Amanda grabbed his arm.

"I wanna know is how you're gonna get Tally out of there!"

Tally turned down a small hallway, and the gunkat started shooting at her. She felt a built graze her arm above the tattoo, but never stopped running.


End file.
